From Her Eyes
by The Smooster
Summary: Chapt 3 up! Videl's thoughts and life from her eyes... Starting right before the Cell Saga, nuf said Please read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Hi all, I am having major writer's block on "The Return" (which I think you should all read and then review) So I went through my other fics. This is my attempt to tell things as Videl saw them from the point when her father became famous onward to the end of DBZ. I started it way back when Goku was still fighting Frieza on CN… so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. I did not create Dragon Ball.  
  
(c)2001, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation. Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved, or as otherwise directed by FUNimation. This fan-fiction is not meant to infringe on any copyrights, it is simply here to show my appreciation of and for DragonBall.  
  
This story and any characters, moves or other information not created by those named above are (c)1999-2002 by the Smooster.  
  
  
  
Through Her Eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Registration  
  
Videl Satan sat in the plane in perfect bliss. She was going to compete in the Buduokai. It was going to be the biggest day of her nine- year life. Her father, Mr. Satan had filled her head with enough stories of the Buduokai to make it seem magical.  
  
"ZZZZzzzz," Mr. Satan, little known martial arts instructor and father to Videl had fallen asleep mere moments after the plane took off.  
  
"Papa! Wake up! We're almost there!" 'How can he be sleeping?' Videl wondered.  
  
"Wha.. What?" "Oh, sweetie, don't worry. You're going to do just fine I taught you everything I know! You can calm down and sleep."  
  
"How can you sleep? Why aren't you nervous too?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Ah.. Wha.. well I am." (Mr. Satan had no reason to be worried for himself... he had heard how fearsome the last Buduokai some eleven years before had been, and he had no plans on competing.)  
  
"Aren't you afraid of the people that blew up the Buduokai last time?"  
  
"No... I'll beat them you'll see."  
  
"Papa is soo brave." 'I still cannot believe that papa is going to fight people that blew up an arena... how could anyone blow up an arena fighting without weapons? I can't believe everything papa tells me.'  
  
Being only nine years old and the only daughter of an overprotective man, Videl does not know of the dangers or heroes of this world. She cannot bring herself to believe that two mysterious fighters could destroy a building... little does she know that a young boy about her same age has already fought several fearsome creatures who could and would destroy whole worlds. No, that little boy had seen things that Videl couldn't even imagine and was now training to fight something that he couldn't even imagine.  
  
After the plane landed Mr. Satan took Videl to the Buduokai arena.  
  
'Wow this place is really nice? It looks brand new!' she thought. "There are a lot of people here papa! Are they all fighting?"  
  
"N... No, don't be silly, most of these people are here to watch."  
  
'Wow, this really is a big tournament if all of these people are here to watch and fight. I wonder how papa and I will do.' At this point Videl notices the registration desk and Jewel registering. 'He is here to fight??? Papa is much stronger then he could be.'  
  
"Papa, let's go register to fight!"  
  
'Why does he suddenly look so nervous?' "Papa? PAPA!"  
  
"W... What, oh okay the registration table is over there."  
  
'Papa is acting funny, He can beat everyone here he shouldn't be worried.'  
  
"Hello Sir, will you be entering the 24th Buduokai today?" asked the man at the table.  
  
"Ah well, I would like to enter my Daughter Videl in the junior competition.  
  
"All right, is this her? Age please?"  
  
"I'm nine sir."  
  
"Your daughter is quite young compared to the other Jr. competitors."  
  
'Is he trying to scare me? Well its working... there's too many people here.'  
  
"Well, I have her entered, the Jr. competition will draw lots and start in two hours. Will you be entering the main competition?"  
  
Mr. Satan looked down at his daughter and his heart almost broke. He couldn't stand disapointing his little angel. "Ah well um yes."  
  
"Okay, I need your name please."  
  
"I'm Mr. Hercule Satan. Have any of the Turtle School entered yet?"  
  
'Turtle school???' Videl thought.  
  
"No, none of Kamesennin's, students are here yet..."  
  
"Yes!!!" screamed Mr. Satan  
  
"But, They were usually the last ones to get here in the past."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
" The elimination rounds start in half and hour sir, thank you for entering the 24th Tenkaichi Buduokai."  
  
'Why is papa acting nervous about a turtle school?' Videl couldn't help but wonder as they walked to where her father would be drawing lots.  
  
"Papa, who are the Turtle people you asked about."  
  
"Oh, they're the people that blew up the arena last time."  
  
'Hmmm, the arena does look new, maybe someone did blow the old one up, but why is papa acting so weird because of it???'  
  
"Now sweetie Daddy has to fight in a little bit so you just go over there and watch until you have to draw lots for the Jr. Competition."  
  
'Why does he have to treat me like a baby any time that I start asking questions?'  
  
"Okay, good luck papa!"  
  
Videl watched her father beat several people in the qualifying rounds. She was like many young children in the fact that she saw no wrong in her father. After her mother had died he was the only thing she had left. He was all the superhero she needed. Sadly, after this day, he would be more superhero then she would ever want.  
  
Filled with thoughts of how great her father was, Videl went to go and participate in the Jr. Division.  
  
* * *  
  
Well what do you think? Please Read and Review. 


	2. 2. The Jr. Competition, The Drawing

Chapter 2 The Jr. Competition, The Drawing.  
  
The Jr. Competition was a new development at the Budoukai. Therefore there were only eight kids entered. As Videl walked into the room where the drawing would take place she realized that she was the only girl who was entered. Several of the boys stared at her like she was some sort of ghost or something.  
  
"Hello, is this where the people who are in the Jr. Competition are supposed to meet?" She asked one of the boys that looked to be about her age.  
  
"Why you looking for your boyfriend?" He sneered back at her. "After I win, you can hang out with me if you want." He finished right before he started laughing with his friends.  
  
'Why are all guys stupid jerks?' "No, I would never stoop so low as to like one of you slimeballs." She shot back.  
  
One of the bigger boys who looked to be about 15 or so heard her. To make matters worse, he looked like he had been living off a diet of lard for the past ten of those years. He started to walk over to her. "Oh looky a little girly wants to play with the boys. I think we should show her what she's in for." He said as he cracked his knuckles as he advanced.  
  
'Oh, crap he is big' Videl thought as she started backing up. She backed right into the announcer.  
  
"Whoa there! Excuse me young lady, but we are about to start the Jr. Competition. Are you one of the fighters?"  
  
"Ah, yes I am." She answered looking up at the balding blonde man.  
  
"Good, good. It is good to see a few female fighters. Very few have ever made it into the finals, but you don't need to worry about that do you?" He said smiling at her with a very cheesy grin.  
  
Videl didn't know what to say so she just watched the announcer as he walked over to a large basket.  
  
"Alright kids, come over here. We only have eight youngsters who are competing here this year. Anyway, we are going to randomly place you by having you draw numbers." The man said.  
  
Everyone gathered around. Since the big idiot who had been making fun of Videl earlier seemed to be leading the rest of the boys, Videl was the last to draw. She knew that she had drawn the #1 even before she did. And of course with her luck, she had to fight big and stupid first.  
  
"Ha ha, I get to fight the little girly. This is going to be an easy fight. Hey look at her; she looks like she is going to cry. Whaaa, you want your mommy? HA HA HA! Well your mommy can't help you now girly ha ha!"  
  
Hearing the guy make fun of her like that and saying that her mother couldn't help her almost did cause Videl to break out into tears. Ever since her mother had died she had missed her terribly.  
  
"Why did I let my papa talk me into this?" She said aloud but to herself.  
  
"Don't be afraid of Beef. He is an idiot, and he is really slow." An older boy said to her from where he was sitting in the corner.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Videl asked him.  
  
"I mean to say, Beef Cake is an idiot. Sure he is strong, but you look like you are at least halfway fast. Just don't let him get a hold of you and you will win." The boy said.  
  
"Ok, why are you helping me? And who are you? My name is Videl." Videl said.  
  
"Oh, well let's just say I don't like Beef. The guy is a cow. Anyway my name is Guy Nice." Guy said. (Sorry, I just had to have some fun with EXTREAMLY corny name puns)  
  
"Well nice to meet you Guy," Videl said with a smile. Suddenly the tournament didn't seem so bad.  
  
"Well, I just don't see any reason why these morons think they need to intimidate people before they fight in the ring. People who get cocky even before they fight are rather stupid don't you agree?" He said back  
  
"I guess, but that guy really does look like he could kick just about anyone's butt." Videl answered timidly.  
  
"Ha!" Guy started laughing. "He is just a muscle bound ape. As long as you don't let him hit you, you would beat him any day."  
  
'I don't know if I like this guy. He seems too nice. I wonder what his goal is?' "Um, sure. Why do you say that?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, I have my reasons. Just fight your best, and I am sure you will have fun." He said before winking and walking away.  
  
'Maybe I am just being overly cautious. Papa is a bit zealous when it comes to making me take self-protection classes. Too bad most of those moves are illegal in the Budoukai.' Videl thought to herself. 'Then again, Papa says that the nice guys are always the ones with the most to hide.'  
  
* * *  
  
Darn these first chapters are going to be rather short. I will try to update this fic a few more times before I head home for the summer… (YEAH HIPPIE… 50+ hrs of work a week.. HURAY… Sarcasm is the best! ;) ) you Highschool kids have NO idea how much growing up sucks. Which is why I will always be a kid at heart. NO growing up here….. ok so I am ranting… sorry. Anyway there hopefully will be a new chapter of both this and "The Return" up sometime Friday. 


	3. Chapter 3. Round one!

Chapter Three Round One!  
  
With great fan fair and spectacle, the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai opened.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai!" The announcer yelled to the crowd. "After the amazing power of the last round of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai, we had to rebuild the entire area. It has been eleven long years that Son Goku has reigned as the Best fighter under the Heavens! Now, as none of the finalist from the last Tenkaichi Budoukai have returned, I am proud to say that a new champion will be named this year!"  
  
The crowd went wild. 'Son Goku, hmm, so that's the name of the guy who supposedly blew up the arena. I'll have to remember that. I'm sure that papa was exaggerating, but maybe it was true. Why else would they have to wait 11 years for a new Tenkaichi Budoukai?' Videl thought to herself as she listened to the announcer.  
  
"And now a new addition to the Tenkaichi Budoukai! The Junior Competition! We have 8 young fighters who are going to test themselves and their abilities here today! Watch closely people, in the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai at the age of twelve Goku was barely beaten by the great Jackie Chun in the final round! He placed second as well in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai and as you know won the 23rd! Yes indeed! Ladies and Gentlemen you may very well be watching a future champion here today!"  
  
'Goku got second twice and first competed as a 12 yr old? In the main competition!?!" Videl thought puzzled. 'Maybe there is more to my father's story then I thought. I'll just have to find out what I can about the history of the Tenkaichi Budoukai' Videl thought as she once again started listening in to the announcer.  
  
"Today in our first match, we have young Videl Satan versus Beef Cake. At nine years old Videl is the second youngest competitor and only girl in the Jr. Competition! Her opponent is Beef Cake. At 15 years of age he is the oldest competitor here. While many of you may think that this match is unfair, let me remind you that skill matters far more then size in the Tenkaichi Budoukai! Let's see the skills of these two young competitors now!" He shouted as Videl slowly started to walk towards the ring.  
  
As she tried to walk through the door, Beef shoved her out of the way with a snicker and pompously walked out to the ring. 'Jerk, can't even save it for the ring! Skill the announcer guy says, well I'm going to need a heck of a lot of it to not get creamed out here.' Looking at Beef Cake showing off in the middle of the fighting floor, Videl couldn't help but second- guess herself. 'Oh, why did I let papa talk me into this?'  
  
"AnnnnnDDDD FIGHT!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Beef Cake charged at Videl. "Ahh," she yelled as she ducked under his fist and then rolled to the side to avoid his knee.  
  
'Just don't let him get a hold of you and you will win, He says. RIGHT!' Videl thought as she blocked a punch and nearly got thrown out of the ring by the force of the blow.  
  
"Ah, the little Girly can't take a punch. You should come closer so I can give you an nice hug and make it all better!" Beef teased as he slowly walked up to where Videl had fallen. "I hope you like the hospital, cause you are going to live there a long time after I get done with you" he said as he brought his left leg back to kick her out of the ring.  
  
Videl fell forward ducking under the kick. She then swept her legs around and kicked Beef right in the right kneecap. His knee popped and hyper extended itself. Beef cried out in pain and started to fall over.  
  
Videl rolled to the side and then getting up quickly ran to the center of the floor. It took Beef Cake several seconds to get back up. As he slowly limped back towards the center and Videl, she could see murder in his eyes.  
  
'Ok, well if I just keep kicking him in the knees, I will eventually win. Assuming he doesn't kill me first.' She thought as she ducked under his right fist. Beef followed his jab with a roundhouse with his right hand. Videl saw it coming. She ducked under it, but jumped up right as he swung over her head. Grabbing his arm and using the momentum of his swing to propel her she swung herself up and kicked him in the face. She heard and felt his nose break.  
  
'Wow, I've never really hurt anyone before. I hope he is ok.' She thought as he passed out and fell flat on his back. Blood ran from his nose in pulsing gobs. 'Ick, I think I'm going to be sick'  
  
"Winner by KNOCK OUT Videl Satan!" She heard the announcer say as she headed back to the building feeling rather sick.  
  
She had barely gotten into the building when her father grabbed her up in his arms. "Papa, you scarred me!" She laughed as he hugged her.  
  
"You did really really great Videl! I was worried you would let that big oaf get to you." Mr. Satan said lovingly to his only child.  
  
"Papa, you're embarrassing me. And shouldn't you be trying to qualify? Did you get knocked out?" She asked fearing the worst.  
  
"No sweet pea, I qualified! I'm one of the finalists!"  
  
"Wow, papa that's great!"  
  
Mr. Satan's mood changed suddenly. "I just wish you mother could have seen that fight. You really are something Videl. You have her reflexes you know." He said patting her on the head. "She would have been so proud of you."  
  
"And you too papa. She would have loved to be here today." Videl said solemnly as she watched Nice Guy throw his opponent out onto the grass.  
  
* * *  
  
hmmm… these chapters are really short. I really should do something about that. Maybe I will. If I get ambitious, I will be reworking this chapter later to make it longer.. with more fight. But I am Lazy and tired today.  
  
Please review, your reviews mean a lot to me. 


End file.
